Believe
by John Morrison Invades TDI
Summary: Noah has taken a liking to Lindsay. However, with Tyler still in the mix, will the sarcastic bookworm admit his feelings for Lindsay? NxLxT, other pairings inside.


**Hi guys, it's been quite a while since I last posted. So, here is my new story. The main pairing will be Noah/Lindsay/Tyler, while others mentioned are: Duncan/Bridgette, Trent/Gwen, Harold/LeShawna, Ezekiel/Izzy, DJ/Heather and Cody/Katie. **

**So without ado…**

Rays from the marigold sun emanated throughout Playa Des Losers. This was enough to make most people cheerful, well, except for a certain tan Know-It-All.

"Oh, teenage hormones, how glorious," the sarcastic teen remarked silently at the sight of his peers enamored by their significant others.

It held true; almost every single teen was paired up here. Outcasts like himself were no exception to the rule. Seated on the popular musician Trent's lap was gothic girl Gwen. Trent hit her on the first sight, and even Chris's meddling with the teams could not stop them from getting back together. Now, Trent was teaching her to play guitar, his gothic girl radiating elatedness that only deepened the wrinkles of the tawny boy's face. Noah was a straight A student, but if he was tested on practical romance, he would certainly be rock bottom of all here. Heck, even Heather got herself a boyfriend, a Jamaican jock at that. As the two made out on the beach chairs, Noah shook his head in exasperation and disbelief, just like when the others first found out they were swapping spit in the make-up confessional.

More misery ensued when he looked towards Harold and LeShawna, who were deeply engrossed in conversation. Harold had a lot to say about his mad skills camps at Steve's, while LeShawna recounted her illustrious life at the 'Hood. Meanwhile, his best friend the Codemeister was doing no worse than Harold with the "Wonder Twins" Katie and Sadie, having hooked up with the former after pitying her elimination. The erratic roll of the dice had seen these two pairs coming together, and this only exponentially increased the bitterness in his heart. To him, romance ruthlessly robbed him of acquaintances with common interests.

"YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE!"

A booming war cry erupted just as the bookworm continued "Othello". It was none other than the enigmatic redhead Izzy.

"How is she my friend again?" Noah quizzed himself as the basket case took off with unfortunate Ezekiel's toque. This was becoming a frequent occurrence, as would the unconventional make out sessions when an enervated Ezekiel yielded. Strange love, he guessed.

"COULD YOU STOP ACTING LIKE SEVEN-YEAR OLDS?"

Another voice shuddered through the arena, unsettling the innocent birds in trees above. Noah scowled. Duncan, who had almost instantly rubbed him the wrong way the first day they met, was the source of the voice.

A feminine voice which was softer but had the same intensity replied. "They're just having fun! Don't holler like this, Duncan!"

"Really, Malibu, you would really like an air horn to blast into our ears while we're making out!"

"I'm not intending to make out with you!"

With that, the two started their millionth argument since arriving at the Playa Des Losers. Even though Noah knew they would be sucking face in a few seconds.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…" Noah inaudibly counted in his mind.

Sure enough, Duncan grabbed his blonde girlfriend's shoulders… and their lips collided. Soon, they were back in the hot tub, kissing fervently.

"Hi Nick, what were you talking about," came the cheerful voice of the aspiring blonde model.

"Just finding out why hot water leads to hormones," The Higher IQ replied, not attempting to mask his sarcasm.

"Oh, I know! Taylor is feeling angry nowadays, so I bring him to the hot tub and make out."

While he would have typically hit back with another sarcasm attack, Noah couldn't help but grin at that comment. It would be like kicking a puppy to hurt Lindsay; she was just too innocent to understand his stinging sarcasm barbs. He just couldn't get her out of his head. She was like a flawless sculpture, every body part chiseled out intricately. However, looking past her blessed allurement, it was her inner beauty, which she had too aplenty, that appealed to him. Despite her obvious lack of smarts, she would be the perfect complement to him…

Snapping himself out of Dream Street, his eyes met those of Tyler. Justifiably, he was not happy at all with Lindsay's interaction with Noah, or other boys for that matter. He saw red, such that Noah swore that his twin pupils figuratively formed two 'Stop' signs to warn him from getting himself comfortable with Lindsay.

"Oh Tyson, there you are! I've been finding you all day!" Lindsay chirped and ran towards Tyler, while Noah simply rolled his eyes.

Izzy saw this and rubbed her hands enthusiastically. "Oh, this might be a good time to pair up lover boy with the hot model! Let's go, my Zeke!"

"Ah, peace at last," Noah mused. He finally got a chance to read "Othello" in peace without enduring Duncan and Bridgette's squabbles or Izzy's wackiness. Alas, good times do not last…

"Hello, Noah!" Izzy greeted the bookworm with no less enthusiasm than before, with poor Zeke in tow.

"What a way of announcing to the world your arrival, Izzy. I'm sure you're raring to tease me about that kiss with Cody,"

"No, you're wrong! Izzy has a greater plan that does not involve chainsaws or madmen! It's a plan that will help you get Lindsay!"

"That Izzy," he thought, panicking at the mention of his secret crush's name.

"Stumped? " The wild girl sensed Noah's nervousness. "It's OK, Lindsay lover; your blonde beauty will be in your arms like the books you carry around!"

"Izzy, I don't need help in pursuing Lindsay,"

"But you do! You can't be so passive! Zeke showed exponentially more desire! I'm gonna tell the others!" She replied, bailing from the scene immediately.

"Homeschool, help me out!" Noah begged his toque-wearing friend.

"Sorry, I can't eh! You really need help with love,"

Noah facepalmed at the inevitable merriment this was going to produce.

Soon enough, Izzy came back with more people. Noah concealed his face with the novel as he braced himself for the onslaught.

"Gee, book boy likes Lindsay! I don't believe this!" Noah's facial muscles nearly died as Duncan slapped his knee, unable to curb his laughter.

"Stop that, Duncan, don't tease Noah,"

Fortunately, the voice of reason that was Bridgette stepped in.

"Use your mad skills, my buddy! You can write a haiku for her!"

"Thanks Harold, I think your plan has as much value as Eminem at a daycare,"

"Given the Codemeister's past experiences in love, you should just let everything take its course. Like my sweet Katester."

"Like oh my goodness, Cody is so cute," Katie commented.

"Yeah he really knows how to charm a lady." Her de facto twin replied.

"Someone please get me some earmuffs," Noah thought. 0.554 seconds later, the conventional shriek from the BFFLs threatened to collapse the roof.

After a dozen birds left in terror, the book enthusiast had enough.

"Thanks guys, you have been REAL helpful today. Court dismissed, bring in the dancing lobsters,"

As the congregation left, Noah shook his head as thoughts of the blonde daddy's girl blew his mind again.

"Those two have a shriek that only Cody could love,"

The next day, his eyes met her aquamarine ones once more. She sighed, seeming contented at watching him carry out his typically mundane routine of appreciating a novel. As usual, she was blissfully unaware of the jock looking at her. He continued his admiration of the stunning blonde, not knowing that she herself was checking out the bookworm near the pool.

Lindsay suddenly walked over in an attempt to converse with Noah. Tyler was not known to have a bad bone in his body, despite his recurrent failures. This time, however, something in him caused a temperament. Suddenly and swiftly, he snapped.

Stomping over to Lindsay as Noah temporarily discontinued his reading, Tyler roared so loudly that dwarfed Eva and Courtney's outbursts.

"Listen up, Lindsay. I'm sick and tired of you neglecting me for the past few days. Even Paris Hilton can tell that I'm Tyler, but you can't. WHY, BECAUSE YOU'RE THE DUMBEST HUMAN BEING I HAVE EVER SEEN! Even a sloth is smarter than your rusty manicured brain! Yet you see redeeming qualities in a jerk that abandoned his team in Dodgeball and would not be able to stand on both feet in society!"

Tyler then extended his hand to punch Noah, who instinctively dodged. While Duncan, DJ and others made space between the fuming Tyler and Noah, Lindsay began to weep apologetically and hurried towards the safe haven of her room.

"Wow Tyler, to say you fail at everything would be an understatement. You fail at relationships too!"

Tyler retracted his limb for another strike, but then stopped in mid-attack, instead storming off in a fury.

"Now Noah, go to Lindsay's room, this is your opportunity," Izzy squealed excitedly when Tyler was out of earshot.

"Do what," Noah asked quizzically.

"Comfort her; she needs your affection the most,"

"Thanks Cody and all of you, I know what to do,"

Lindsay's mascara driveled as her tears flowed like a broken dam.

"Never mind, it's not worth to brood over a man who's jealous," Bridgette assured.

"That white boy will have to work things out; he's gone overboard," their plus-sized friend replied.

Just then, the door slowly creaked open. They were all surprised to see the barely effusive Noah step in, without any frills.

"I know I redefined 'hypocrite' during my brief unhappy stay on the island. But now, all I wish is to comfort Lindsay, as I'm indirectly responsible for the break-up,"

"All right, I think he means good this time. He refrained from using sarcasm, surely. Let's leave, LeShawna."

As the two females left, Lindsay leaned on his scrawny shoulders, which currently provided paradoxically great comfort. "Am I that stupid, Nate?"

Not bothering to right her wrong, Noah said, "No, you're not. We can't cover the vast sea of knowledge, not even if we have a lifetime to do so. For example, you definitely know more about _Star Stalker _magazine than I do, as you do in cosmetics and fashion. This is nothing to be ashamed of. I like you for the way you are, and don't think you are stupid."

For a moment, Noah fretted, as Lindsay deadpanned, seemingly not having understood a single word of what he said. However, this fretting was for naught, as their lips met. Enriching his formerly unassuming lips with her top-class lip gloss, even if it was for ten seconds, Noah couldn't have felt happier.

"Thank you Noah! You taught me to believe in myself!"

"Believe, huh," the bookworm thought, "Looks like she has learnt well,"

His train of thought did not last long, however. "Noah, what does 'believe' mean? I saw it in _Star Stalker_."

Noah did not mind at all. With belief, this relationship would work out just fine.


End file.
